k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Disband the Club!
|plot = Yui is woken up by her sister Ui and nervously thinks she overslept on her first day of high school. She rushes towards the school, but realizes she just got the time wrong after arriving. Sitting in the auditorium with the other first-year students, she elatedly thinks about being an high school student now. During the next days, she seriously considers joining a school club. When she tells her childhood friend and classmate Nodoka about it, she got scolded by her since two weeks already passed by and she could still not make a decision. Clueless, Yui thinks about her needing something to do already. Running parallel, Ritsu and Mio ask their teacher Sawako Yamanaka about the Light Music Club they are about to re-establish, just to learn that they need at least two more members to save the club from being disbanded. Both meet Yui afterwards for the first time, having a low image about her because she appears to be very awkward in front of them. Visiting the music room, Ritsu and Mio wait for a third member to join. After some time, just when Mio is about to give up, Tsumugi shows up searching for the chorus club. Ritsu, excited about a possible member, tries to drag her into their club, just to be stopped by Mio. She prepares to leave, but Ritsu reminds her at the promise they made after visiting a concert together. Her flashback turns out to be false however, since they made their promise in front of a TV and Mio was always a bit unmotivated to actually found a band. Surprisingly, Tsumugi thinks about the two being fun people, so she joins the club as well. All the three now need is a fourth member and they come up with several methods to gather new members, like a recruitment poster. Yui sees said poster and joins the club. On her first way to the clubroom, Yui gets very nervous since she has no experience in playing an instrument and prepares to officially leave the club right away. Seeing the other member's bliss about her saving the club's existence however extremely complicates things for her and the attempts to have her stay in the club finally makes her cry out of shame about herself. Ritsu, Mio and Tsumugi feel bad about their selfish methods and apologize to Yui by playing "Tsubasa wo Kudasai" for her. Overwhelmed by the performance, Yui joins the club for real. In the last scene, Yui talks with Nodoka about joining, leading the latter to be very worried about the club's future. | trivia = *Debut appearance of Yui Hirasawa *Debut appearance of Ui Hirasawa *Debut appearance of Nodoka Manabe *Debut appearance of Mio Akiyama *Debut appearance of Ritsu Tainaka *Debut appearance of Sawako Yamanaka *This episode was adapted from Chapter 0 and Chapter 1 from the manga. *Differences from the Manga: **A couple of scenes in this episode are original to the anime and not adapted from the manga: ***Ui waking Yui up and rushing to school ***Yui coming to get Sawako from the faculty and meeting both Mio and Ritsu for the first time. ***Ritsu's imagination of the concert she and Mio supposedly went to when they made the promise. ***Yui being swarmed by numerous different club recruiters. ***Ritsu taking a picture of their entire club members, at that time. **Tsumugi's inquiry about the choir club is done later in this episode, taking place at the Light Music Club's clubroom. In the manga, she inquires about it much earlier, but at the School Faculty. **Yui's first ever meeting of Mio and Ritsu is done straight at the school faculty when she goes to get Sawako, compared to the manga where her first meeting of them was when she went to the clubroom. **The girl who calls for Sawako in the manga is replaced with Yui in this episode instead. **Mio does not have her bag with her when telling Ritsu about her intention on joining the literature club. **When first finding out about the Light Music Club, Nodoka was with Yui in the manga. In this episode, she was alone when she first learned of them. *When Yui is walking all by herself in the hallway next to the "supernatural" clubs, a mysterious looking girl appears in the open door behind her for a split second. *In the scene where the Light Music Club preforms for Yui, "Tsubasa wo Kudasai" is replaced with part of the song "Love Me Tender" in the dub. | bgm = #Isoge Ya Isoge! - Yui's run to school #Morning Dew - Nodoka warns Yui she'll become a NEET #Patrol Of Stroll - Ritsu and Mio talk to Sawako #Ukkari-kun No Tame Ni - Mugi arrives #''Unreleased Track #1'' - Ritsu's flashback #Karui Joudan - Mugi joins and they go out for fast food #Isshuukan - Yui in kindergarten #Happy Languidness - Yui doesn't know what the club does #Kawaii Inbou - Yui nervously attempts to get the club room #Have Some Tea? - Yui meets everyone and they discuss guitarists #Happy Languidness - The group interviews Yui #Happy End - Yui joins the club, tells Nodoka, and the rest practice | gallery = Episode-1-k-on-6309536-500-375.jpg|Yui starts her rush Mio_won%27t_be_joining_the_Literature_Club.png|Ritsu tearing Mio's Literature Club application Ritsu_has_an_idea.jpg|Ritsu proposing to join the Light Music Club as its new club president Ritsu_begging_Mugi.png|Ritsu trying to convince Tsumugi to join K-on_ep1_chop.png|Mio after hitting Ritsu Mugi_with_poster.jpg|Tsumugi's leaflet for the club's recruitment poster Mio_and_ritsu_cheeks.png|Mio and Ritsu trying to reassure themselves }} Category:K-ON! Episodes